Planet Earth
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Free reality checks, free reality checks for everyone.
1. Tough love?

I used to think that, to be a good person you needed to have certain morals.

I used to think that helping people was always a kind thing, a kind thing that you'd do and people would appriciate it. I figured most nice things, were nice things.

But being nice, it doesn't always equal nice outcomes. This is the real world. Shit gets fucked up. You can be the nicest person in the world, have god, donate your time and have a soul of gold. You'll still get hit by a car, maybe shot, or have cancer.

The outcome for all of us isn't any different. We're gonna die one day. No matter how good of a person you were or are.

What people really need is a reality check. What people really need, is...  
A lesson. A life lesson. Just like how some kids just need to get that ass beat. Then they'll be better kids. Tough love.

I like the sound of that. I want to give the world tough love.  
The world gave me tough love, and look how awesome I am.  
This is why my hair can defy gravity and your's can't.

My name is Blues Light.  
I'm 23 years old.  
I'm a white guy.  
I live in a ratty apartment.  
I'm a bartender.  
I'm a college drop out, with a family I can't go back to. (Daddy issues) A split relationship, that resulted in a kid neither of us honestly want. Yeah that's right, she's pregnant. Fucking terrible credit. Crackheads that still owe me money. (Don't ask about that one.)

I want people to wake up. I don't want them to end up like me. Rock bottom with attachments they don't want. I feel like if we could all wake up as a whole, alot of dumb things could stop. I feel like if people could just look into the future they wouldn't end up like half of the young people out here just getting by, like me.

I don't have any regrets, I could end my life right now and no one would bat an eye. What do they care? I was just some hipster guy with a bad attitude, I doubt even the mother of my child would cry. Because what did I leave behind? Baggage. If I scare people, if I make the worst happen, then just then, maybe then will they turn out better.

Tough love.

In short, this is a story about how I changed the lives of many, and probably changed the flow of history itself. Now this is the part where you're wondering, who the fuck does this guy think he is? Who do I think I am?

I'm someone who knows first hand, if you don't experiance the worst, you can never be better. I had a few terrible years in a row. But in change that made me a better person. So I don't regret going through those times. But thinking about this stuff when it's nearing 4 in the morning, I just want to help someone. In the worst way I can.  
There's tons of people going through my mind, that I just want to "Help"

This city is full of people that need help.

Now you're probably thinking : "The main character of this story seems like an ass"

I am an ass. And you can suck my narrow dick.

I'm not the main character. The main character, the stars of the show are people that I "Help"

To be continued.

* * *

**Here we go with this. Most of these chapters are going to be really short. Not as short as this one but pretty short. There's going to be 10 I've decided. It'll be with various megaman characters from all the universes and their weak points. It'll be from the "Victims' " point of view each time. Then Blues is gonna come up and fuck stuff up for them, and they'll "somehow" learn from it. It'll be a pattern every time, except like most things that come out of me it won't be that predictable *I hope* Anyways, the next chapter will come like tomorrow or even later today.**

**So enjoy the fuck out of this one in the mean time.**

**-Froggy**


	2. That ain't love

Have you ever just felt like you were in love? I'm in love, I know I am. I've never felt this way about anyone.

The way he looks at me sets my soul completely on fire. I can't handle it. I melt under the pressure under his icy glance everytime. I can't go a day with out his face. I don't sleep all I do is think about him, dream about. He is my soul inspiration.

My name is Aile, and I'm 18 years old. I've been with my boyfriend Giro for 2 years. He's a bit older than me and we've know each other for a long time, so I'm convinced. He's amazing. He's 21. Alot of of people don't like our age differences but I think it's cute.

Except lately I don't see him much. It almost feels like he's preoccupied. Other people try to spread rumors but I know it isn't true. I believe in him completely. But sometimes it gets unbarable. Sometimes I end up crying. But I remind myself, that if I love him as much as I do then he must love me back.  
There's a reason why I feel the way I do. I've got to stick by it.

I can never let this relationship go. He's the only one that appriciates me. He's the only one that makes me feel like this. That's why :  
I'll do anything he wants me to.

So when I come across this strange situation it makes me wonder about everything.

I'm at a strange spot

Currently right now, I'm at the mall, some cute guy, a guy cuter than a way I've seen in a long time, he offered to treat me to a smothie, because I helped him pick out a sweater from a store. I was suspicious naturally from the get go, but now he just seems to be a nice person who's just thankful for my help. His words are smooth and almost charming, we've been going back and forth, talking about trivial things like life, and how everythings going.

He makes me blush, and my heart warm.

Just like how Giro does. Just like Giro is. He's doing all of my favorite things, I look for in a person. He's charming, fashionable and his life sounds completely amazing. I feel strongly for him somehow and we've honestly just met. I never space out from the words he speaks because something about everything he says just makes me want to stick in my mind.

He looks like a honest man. I can see it from his eyes, which are in clear view.

Suddenly I want to ask him personal questions.

I know his name, it's Blues.

But I want to ask him more.

What is your name? Do you have a girlfriend, How do you dress so cool? How old are you? Where do you live? Can we see each other again? Can you bring me into your life? God, I know none of those things could ever come out of my mouth. This man just puts me in such awe. I have to remind myself that Giro is the only one I love. But seeing this beautiful of a man, it makes me wonder, do I really love him?

I've become everything that Giro wants me to become. I've done my hair exactly how he likes it. I dress the way he likes. I show up everytime he wants, that must be love.

Suddenly I'm thrown out of my thoughts, when this man, Blues asks me a question.

"So...what are you thinking about. You've gotten quiet." Blues said with a small smile. He could see right through me I could see. He smiled at me. I blushed. I decided to be honest.

"I was thinking about my boyfriend, Giro." I said with complete honestly. I felt like somehow I wanted him to know. Maybe it was a defense I put up. Maybe he'd make me like him less if he knew I had a boyfriend. But his facial expression didn't change one bit after hearing that.

"That's really cute. To be pretty young and have someone you sit and think about. So what's his name?" Blues asks with a charming smile, that would makes me feel uneasy in the best way possible. How can I feel this way, I've only met this man, 2 hours ago.

"It's Giro, we've been dating for two years, he's amazing." I say smiling to myself remembering everything.

"Giro huh? That's too bad." Blues said with his facial expression changing.

"What...do you mean by that?" I ask thrown off by his reaction...did, he know him? Blues sighed.

"I know a Giro, I hope he's not your Giro. He's got a girlfriend. Although I wouldn't say girlfriends, I'd say girlfriends. Too many of them." Blues says as if he has pity for me. It makes me cringe. He looks so honest. I can't bring myself to throw out what this guy says, like all those other girls who've told me the same thing. Instead of believing it, I decide to stand by Giro like I always do. I can't show weakness in my love. Giro wouldn't like it.

"Do you have a picture or something?" I ask quietly.

"Sure, the guy has an instagram." Blues says instantly.

"Oh that can't be him, Giro doesn't use social media." I say, sighing to myself. Blues for one instant has a evil grin. I only notice this now, looking back on retrospect. Under his breath I hear him mutter, "So that's what he's been telling you." I feel off guard now.

Shortly Blues pulls up an instagram page, It's without a doubt Giro's. He scrolls and we see a few images of Giro with another woman, she's prettier than me. More filled out. A better chest and ass. Skimpier clothes, it looks like it was took in a bar setting. He cheated on me. There was photo proof.

I couldn't handle it. I looked away.

Blues spoke once more.

"There's a few more pictures." He says.

I look at them all. There's more women, women I can't compete with. Tears stream down my face. Blues and I leave the table as I start balling my eyes out, next thing I know we're outside. I ask to go to his car. He takes me there without hesitation.

I tell him everything that I'd heard about Giro and how I loved him and, and I wanted him to love me back, just like how I loved him. Blues just sits there and listens. I don't feel much pity from him anymore. I look at Blues and he makes me feel just like Giro did. So I did what I naturally wanted to do, I kissed him. He kissed me back. Finally he lets go, and I whisper to him.

"You're better than him. I could love you. Let me get to know you." I whisper. Blues smiles at me, but suddenly he laughs. I back up a bit.

"I could never love someone as dumb as you. I mean, bitch, how many people told you that he was a thot? I'm sure over 12. Giro doesn't love you and he never did. He was just using you for sex, and whatever else he wanted from you. I bet he was for your first wasn't he? and he made you feel loved and wanted because it's real easy to make young girls feel like that. Young girls are just thristy for attention. Do you know how easy it was for me to make you like me? We've only known each other for two hours, and you're in my car, kissing me? Do you know how easy it would be to sleep with you? Fucking slut." Blues said with a laugh.

My heart broke. I was crying again. First Giro and now him. How could...how could this happen. What was wrong with me?

"Why're you crying? You didn't love him anyways. It's been two years. You don't know what love is. You're only 18 years old. You know what you feel? Infactuation. All the guy did was give you just enough of his attention and you're over here claiming things about love and how you want to give everything to him. He's already taken alot of from you. Wake the fuck up, dumb bitch!" Blues said, with a face that looked like it was disgusted with me.

I couldn't say one word, all I could do was cry. Suddenly Blues pushed me out of the car, onto the parking lot ground, I was still crying loudly, sobbing, the cold air hit me.

"I want you to remember this." Was the last thing he said before he drove away. I hated him.

For a long time I hated everything. I ended up breaking up with Giro, but it was obvious now, he was just using me. I was in a dark place. I felt like I was unappealing and I didn't socialize, or talk to anyone for a long time.

I won't end this with me saying that I've found love again, because honestly I don't think I even know what that is anymore. All I want is a companion, I don't want love, I don't want to put my trust in someone and hurt just like last time. It was hard to get out those feelings.

In a way I feel like that situation opened up my eyes and mind to the truth.

It made me feel terrible, but deep down I admit that this pain was a nessesary one.

Where would I have been without it? I don't want to picture it.

I'd never seen or heard of Blues again after that. I want to see him.

I want to thank him.

END.

* * *

**REO speedwagon is to blame for this one. That should be really clear by the title of this chapter. So yeah Aile...I gotta ask you reviwers, you ever have a time where you thought you really loved, or liked someone but it was just whatever on the other side? I mean not on the scale of this fic, because this was ridiculous but ya know, real life stuff. I've never had it before, so I can't really understand how it feels. Review your opinion on this.**

**Until next time**

**-Froggy**


	3. Half a person

What was I really?

I'm nothing.

I don't have opinions, I don't talk, I don't do anything.

Why was I even here?

I was just taking up space.

I just feel so, I just feel so...useless, Like I'm not even here. Like I'm not even living my life.

I feel like I'm wasting time, my parents' time and my own time. I doubt anyone would miss me. That's why I'm in the spot I'm in.  
Sitting here, on my bed with a razor, sitting here on my bed ready to end it all. Because what am I? I'm nothing.  
I go for another cut and it burns. It seriously hurts. I remind myself why I'm doing this. Because I'm nothing.  
What do I believe in? Nothing.  
What do I strive for? Nothing.  
What can I do for the world? Nothing.  
What do I want? Nothing.  
Why, why am I here? Nothing.

So why am I not gone?  
I was going to do it.

This was going to be the night.  
I'm going to kill myself.

What will everyone feel?  
Nothing.

Because I was nothing.

I wasn't even a whole person.

I was half a person.

No one noticed me. Hell I didn't notice myself.

What was I here for, these 16 years?

Nothing.

One more cut.

The pain runs real deep.

My name is Rock, and this is the day I die.

I felt my eyes shut.

Deep down I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill me.  
Deep down I knew that slowly but surely it would happen.  
Just not tonight. Maybe tomorrow.

I lay back down on my bed when suddenly I hear glass break. I hope up out of my bed imediately.

Pictures are knocked down from the wall and I look up,

I see a man with what looks like a motorcycle helmet.

He pulls out a knife.

Something inside of me stirs.

I try to get up and move but he grabs me.

I've never been more scared in my life.

Everything I've ever done is flashing before my eyes.

I remember every good moment I've ever had.

I can see the man's mouth, he's smiling at me almost laughing at me as I shudder.

It makes me want to vomit.

I speak.

"Why're you laughing?" I just barely get out.

"Look how pathetic you are, sitting here cowering, what if I put a bullet right through your head?" The man said putting the gun closer to my head. I scream somewhere in the mix and my body doesn't move.

"Please...no." I mutter. He laughs.

"I just saw you trying to cut yourself. Bitch ass kid." The man laughs. Suddenly he pulls the gun out and shoots the wall, I yell in fear. He laughs.

"Wanna die?" The man says with another smile. He shoots the wall, 2 more times, and I remember that no one is home. I don't want to die.

I don't want to die. I never made anything out of my life.  
I don't want to die, I never finished that game I was playing.  
I don't want to die, I never even finished highschool.

All these things were going through my head. I'm so scared, I'm so scared.

"You look like you wanna live." The man said with the gun. I weakly nodded.

He pistol whipped me, knocking me unconscious.

When I woke up, he was gone.

All that he took was a Vitamin Water out of the refrigerator.

Needless to say, I began to try to make myself a whole person.

I didn't want to die.

I wanted my old self to die.

I want to become someone new.

I want to actually experiance life.

I want to be a whole person.

Where ever that man is, I want to thank him.

END

* * *

**I think kids these days need to really think about themselves on a large scale when they feel like they need to kill themselves. I feel like deep down in all honesty at the very deepest part of every person, we all have a desire to live. It's just human nature. So when I see young teens over here ready to die, I just think to myself, you're ready to die but you haven't even lived yet. There's a ton of stuff out there after highschool hell is over. No matter what you do with your life.**

**I'm just gonna leave you guys with that.**

**\- Froggy**


	4. Wolf like me

People have always told me that I've had a mouth. And I'm damn proud of it. I can say anything I want to say and do anything I want to do.  
Most people don't have the guts to say what I say, therefor if anyone challenges me, I can handle it. I always thought that. If I tell you that you're ugly, nine times out of ten you're probably smacked as fuck. That's just how it is.

My words cut deep, like an anchor through the water. The water is your emotions. The things I say impact people and what's more nothing has ever come bad from speaking my true opinion. It's because I'm always right. So when I say these things people accept it. Cause I'm right and I know it.

My name is Bass. I've been a blessing to this world for 21 years. I've got everything I want. A hot girl, a sweet ride and pretty well paying job. I'm not half ugly either. I'm well off. People respect me and I spit my game.

So when I'm in a situation like this, it almost makes me want to rethink everything, like...where did it go wrong. Isn't honesty the best thing. Here I am in a bar, about fight this greaser looking dude who's looking at me like he's gonna end me.

Little does he know he's about to get fucked up if he's trying to mess with me. He's out here like.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" He say's tilting his sunglasses down so I can see his eyes and how serious it is. It's dark in here so I can't even see if the dude has eyes. More over why the fuck is he wearing shades in doors anyways, fuck is his deal?

"You heard me. You're in my spot, move." I say not losing my resolve. This guy didn't look all that strong. The worst that could happen is him pulling out one of those faggot knives that they used back in the 80s. He can come get this shit.

"Hah. What? Nah. I've been here. I don't see your name, so you better take that shit somewhere else, along with your slut of a girlfriend." The man said with a laugh.

Aw hell naw. Nope.

Nope.  
Nope.  
Nope.  
Nope.  
Nope.  
Nope.

Fuck that noise. This guy just lost the last change he had.

I knock this heffer's drink off the table.  
And immediately he stands up and takes the first punch.

It wasn't pretty.

I go flying. I even get knocked into a table. Glass falls over and the guy starts running towards me to get the next punch.

I don't wanna look like I'm getting my ass beat, so I hop up from the table and run back at him.

We connect and he knees me in my stomach, so hard blood comes out of my mouth.

Why the hell was he so strong?

The fuck.

I hear my girl scream on the other side of the bar. Yep, blood was spilled.

It was clear, I fucked with the wrong person.

I fell to my knees and he grabs my shirt, and slams me on the bar counter and drags me along the glasses, spilling countless drinks and I feel some of the glass into my body, I howl out in pain. I can still hear my girl scream. The guy with the shades justs laughs and pulls me close to look at my bruised face.

"Where's that big talk man? Huh? I thought you wanted you're spot back?" Guy says with malice and tons of anger, I really pissed this guy off. He drops me to the floor It hurts like hell, I just want it to stop. I mutter something I haven't muttered in years.

"I'm sorry man, look I'm sorry..." I said outloud. In the distance, I hear someone saying "Call the police" It would end soon. I hurt all over.

"Oh really? So you'll give me more money to buy another drink right?" The guy with the shades said with a smile. I weakly nodded.

He slammed me on the floor one more time. I moaned out in pain.  
Who the hell was this guy.

He looks down at me and smiles.

"See young guys like you are getting real confident. It looked like you needed to get checked." He said with a certain anger. Still he was smiling.

"Fuck...man...I'm sorry." I get out closing my eyes to grasp the pain.

"I know you are. You've got broken glass inside of you." He says looking my injuries over.

"I respect you man." I say suddenly.

"I mean yeah, I beat that ass. But if I hear you talking shit to anyone else just because you think you can, I'm gonna be back to beat that ass again. Bet on it." Guy said once more before getting up and walking out of the bar without any resistance.

I passed out.

When I woke up, I wasn't angry.

I just couldn't stop thinking.

I was in the hospital because of something that I said and did.

I know I have alot of thinking to do.

Maybe even a bit of learning.

It'll take some time.

But in the meantime...who the fuck was that guy...

END.

* * *

**I'm so sure Bass didn't actually learn anything. But hey, maybe he won't talk smack to strangers no more, ya dig?**


	5. Forget it

I always see the cup full. If the damn cup isn't full, I'll fill that shit up. I always think that things are going to be okay. Fuck, I always know things are going to be okay.  
That nothing could happen to me. It's not so much in a way that I'm cocky and I think I'm better than anyone else. I just somehow feel like I have more sense than some of the folks in the world. Ya know? Do yo ever feel like that? Like you've got more faith in yourself than you have in humanity? It's because I'm sure that I make better decisions than alot of other adults out here. I'm sure I know. I don't think there's anything that I honestly need to learn. My old man is always telling me that one day my over confidence is going to strike me, but I just feel like it won't. As a young adult, I pay my bills, I go to school, I maintain my relationships good, and I'm living on my own. I'm not losing in the slightest bit. I'm winning. Life is good. I'm feeling good.

I'll make damn sure it is. I'll never rest. I'm not going to be like all the slackers all around me. I'm going to win. I'm going to have everything that my parents told me I'll never get, just because they didn't. They'll see, they'll all see.

I try to balance my life. But I wouldn't say I do everything in moderation. I do whatever is needed. If something around me slows down, I leave it. That's how I survived all these years. That's just how I'm set to live. All the idiots around me are wasting time, but I'll cherish every second of it. Putting myself farther ahead. I'll never yeld.

I was born alone in this world, and fuck it I'll make it by myself until the end of this world.

My name is Zero.

Up until two weeks ago, this was my outlook on life. This is how I felt.

Putting survial and accuracy first.  
Never anyone else.  
Work. Work. Thrive off of it. Thrive off of success.  
I was killing my self with this.

I didn't know it.

I was 22 years old, under the stress of a man in his 40s who runs a bussiness going under.  
Except, I didn't have anyone I was looking after, I was only stressing my self out..

It doesn't have to be like this.  
I didn't have to do this to my self.  
I needed to calm that down sometimes.

Turns out it took a asshole greaser to show me that.

As odd as it sounds.

It was the final week before exams.

Stress.  
Sweat.  
Stress.

Yeah the works. We all felt that way before right?  
My job is making work an 11 hour shift.  
Then I've got this 15 page paper on some legal shit. It's due in 3 days.  
I've got work all those days.

For the first time in my life I felt like I was going to break.  
I didn't let myself.  
Because I never let myself.

Deep in my mind all I heard myself saying was :

You need school, you need to finish, if you don't your old man with be right.

You need money, if you don't make enough you're gonna move back home. Your old man will be right.

I'll never let him be right.  
I don't need anyone.  
I can do this.

That's what I chanted. I felt a migrain coming on and all I could see was red and letters I was typing.  
All of a sudden. I had to pee.  
I need to keep typing.  
But I gotta take this piss.  
So finally I end up giving up and I go to take this piss. Right? Right.

So like someone that has to desperately take a piss, I leave my door open.  
The place I live in, is like this apartment building with doors next to my doors and a hallway that leads outside to one giant bathroom.  
With closed off indivual bathrooms that are numbered for each apartment. I was number 8. So I sprinted like hell to number 8. Knocking this guy with sunglasses over who was in the mirror, Dude looked like a fucking greaser, running to my personal bathroom.  
I got there.  
I took my piss.  
I was like yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.  
Cool. Cool.

Finally after 20 long seconds it was over.  
I felt like a new creature in christ jesus.  
Yes that pee break was so good it made me religious.

So anyways, I go head back to my room and I see the doctor is a little more open than I remember leaving it.  
I shrug it off because I remember I didn't lock my door and I ran out.  
I walk back in to see everything in place including all my valuables. So I don't mind.  
But, I turned on my computer and what do I see?

Nothing. I saw nothing. All my stuff was deleted.

But there is a small note on the desk that says :

"This is for knocking me over asshole, I love you. Have a good life, you're welcome."

"Love, your neighbor in 11"

All my progress was deleted. Half of me wanted to go to 11 and go fuck that guy up. I'm sure I could take him, he was smaller than me. But why the fuck did he say, "You're welcome" Fuck him. I'm gonna go fuck him up. But all of a sudden, I just felt like it would solve nothing...but still I was fucking pissed. What the hell was I going to do? I sat, and I thought and I thought until suddenly I remembered something.

I have friends.  
So I get out my cell phone and I call the nicest person I know, that has the same class I have.  
I had his number from a time that he borrowed my book. We didn't talk much, but it was strange it was like he was always doing me small favors.  
So I call him.  
His name was X, he had alot of friends, but whenever we talked there was like this awkward silence, like he didn't know what to say. When I asked one of my friends, they just said it was because I was an intimidating dude.  
So whatever, even though he thought I was intimidating, maybe he would help me.

When I call he picks up instantly. I look at the clock and I see it's 2:28 am. This got a little stranger.

"Hi Zero, what's with you calling me at 2:28 in the morning?" He asks quietly, but at the same time sarcastically. I smile a bit at his good humor.

"Well see, some asshole deleted my paper, I was half done but...I don't have enough time to finish it, I've got work all tomorrow and.." Suddenly X stops me.

"You want me to do your paper/help you?" X says instantly.

"Yeah if it's not too much trouble...I'd do it by myself but..."

"No you don't need to do it by yourself, so many people do things by themselves but end up pulling their hair out. I'd be happy to help you." X said almost as if he was anxious. I could outright feel it over the phone. I really hope I don't scare the guy.

"So, could you come over tonight?" I ask. The line goes silent. I'm a bit paranoid that I hung up. But then I get a response.

"Sure, that's fine, I'm not doing anything." I hear him respond.

"Dude, thank you so much. You're my savior, I love you, you are doing god's work, I'm coming to pick you up." I say and then hang up running to pick my coat up, slipping on my shoes and running on the outside.

That's when I realise that I don't know where he lives.  
Getting in the car, I pull my phone out once more. It rings for one second and then X speaks.

"Zero, you seriously don't even know where I live though!" X said in mid laughter. I started laughing too.

"The hype was just too real sorry, directions please?" I said still with a smile on my face.

X gave me the directions and in no time I was there. He lived in the dorms on campus so he was waiting outside for me to pick him up. He got in the car and I noticed that he had a binder with him. I was guessing it had all the notes on it. When I saw him, I remembered that someone said I intimidated him. So I tried to be as nice as possible.

"Thanks again for this." I said to X. X just smiled nervously.

"It's fine, I've had my paper done for weeks. I don't mind helping you." X said.

It was silent in the car, there was low, Kendrick Lamar playing in the background. Because I'd turned down my music when X got in the car. Some how I just didn't think we listened to the same type of music. I was right. Just from his expression while in the car.

We got to my place which was only a few blocks from campus. So it wasn't a long car ride at all.

X and I got out of the car and go up the stairs until we get to my floor and we start to walk to my door.

Then I see that asshole who looks like a greaser, I'm about to say something to him until suddenly, he shoots a thumbs up X's way. I look at X and it looks like he's mentally freaking out.

"You know that guy?" I ask suddenly.

"I saw him once at the corner store." X said reluctantly.

I can only imagine.

But now when I think back, I almost want to thank him.  
And punch his sunglasses, so glass can break into his eyes.

Asshole.  
Thanks.

* * *

**X's chapter connects with this one I guess. Because for some reason, maybe froggy is tripping balls but, I felt like I already wrote X's but I didn't then I forgot what his was about, so then I was like FLIP THIS NOISE. Then I decided to just roll with it. So X's is next.**

**And fanfiction readers I wanna tell you something.**

**Don't go see BlackHat. That movie is ass.**

**See you next chapter **

**\- Froggy.**


	6. Narnia

"Hey faggot!"

Was all I heard in the grocery store at 1:46 am. I turned around subconsciously. I was the only one in the store. So who else would he be talking to.  
When I turned around I saw a dude who looked like he walked out of the outsiders. I was a bit amused. But what the heck did he want with me, I'm just trying to buy some snacks. What's his deal. I didn't speak I just looked at him. He grinned at me. I had a bad feeling.

"See I was right. You turned around. You really are gay." He said suddenly with a decisive nod. I squinted my eyes, and like anyone as deep in denial as I was, I lashed out.

"You don't even know me. How can you just say something like that?!" I was offended. Who was this guy to decide that. Still he was smiling.

"I know you like dick. I've seen you around. You're so deep in the closet you've found Narnia." He said with a brief laugh. I was mad.

"Fuck you." I said I tried to walk past but he stopped me.

"Yeah I am pretty attractive aren't I? But naw, never, my baby momma would kill me." He said with a shrug.

Why was I just taking this? Who the hell was he.

I took a deep sigh and tried to be rational.

That's what my parents always told me when I was young. It really did calm me down. I just looked at him and gave him back the same smile he was giving me.

"I have a girlfriend, I don't need some greaser look alike telling me I'm gay. Because I'm not." I said finally rejecting everything he told me.

"Lying to yourself like usual X. Right? Let me tell you something..." For one second It felt natural that he knew my name, but at the same time it disturbed me. How did he even know it. Like what?

My name is X and I think I'm a pretty good person. I fit in, I'm nice, I do favors for people. So why was some asshole sitting right here trying to remind me why I'm pathetic? Why.

The truth is, I know I've liked men since about 16.

He was right. I was in the closet.

He was right and it offended me. I knew he was right.

No body wants to be gay.

The thoughts always race through my head when I even I think it's just okay.

What would I tell my mother? What would I tell my father?

My siblings? My grandmother, all of the people that I've interacted with this whole time.

It's almost like my whole world would end.

I was so convinced that no one would accept me.

It's not like how it is out here in movies and television.

Being gay gets you a lot of things you don't want. Things that make it harder to live just like everyone else.

I never wanted it. I knew I could never handle it. But still I felt this never ending guilt. Like I was lying to everyone I knew and loved.

But everyone thought so highly of me...how could I let them down with this.  
Every time I brought Alia over for dinner, my parents were delighted. They proud. Because she was beautiful, and smart and we were compatible. We had alot in common literally.  
A bit too much in common. I cared about her a lot. But, it wasn't love. I knew it would never be. I felt like I'd strung her along for these 3 years.

It only got worse for me these past years.

Finding someone that was in front of me that I actually liked.

His name was Zero.

To sum Zero up, he was a arrogant, self centered, tough guy, who had long beautiful blonde hair that I wanted to wrap my whole body in. I was infatuated. I seriously was. I didn't even know the guy that well. But, we've had the same core classes in college for a while now. Some how I always ended up running into him. It bothered me so much. I felt disgusting. First I'm lying to everyone I know and love and now I'm creeping on some dude that'll never like me back.

What's more I can't even talk to the guy all that well because well...I don't know... I'm just at a loss for words everytime I see him. It hurts. What was wrong with me. Why did I make myself seem like a idiot every time. I was stupid.

Finally getting out of my negative circle of thoughts I remember the stranger in front of me. I feel like I can't lie to him this time.

"You know what? You're right." I said.

"Good to know. Now you can do weird butt stuff with that other guy you like up in your class. Faggot." He said with a laugh.

"W-WHAT?!" I said about ready to crumble up into a ball and die. Who was this guy.

"Yep. So now that you admit it to yourself, you're gonna go around the whole store and tell everyone in here that you like dick." He said. I got wide eyed. Who was this guy?

"I-I...no!" I said all of a suddenly. The guy just grinned then he pulled out a knife. He walked closer. And I couldn't even move.

"You're gonna do it. It'll make you a better person. Now go. Or I'll cut you." He said still grinning. It was obvious that I was dealing with a psycopath. Good. Great. Gosh.

To make this short, there weren't alot of people in the store at 1 almost two in the morning.  
This is the list of people that I told.

A sweet old lady.  
A really cocky mexican guy.  
A Black lady with 2 kids with her. (she hit me with a loaf of bread after I told her)  
A guy I knew from college.  
A dirty old man.  
A soldier.  
A nice white girl who squealed when I told her.  
A Arab old dude, who looked at me like I was satan.  
A redhead guy with a big scar on his face. He called me moe.  
A really ugly girl who was pizza face.  
Lastly a light skinned guy who told me that I should do me. I smiled.

After I was done I felt good I didn't know why. The guy who had once had the knife out, put it away I looked at him and he spoke.

"Wanna know why I made you do this? So that no matter who you tell it won't offend or surprise you. Well except your folks. But random people? Fuck them. You'll probably never see any of these people again. You told them and some of them were probably like "Ewww he likes it in the butt" but they couldn't do shit. Not even that lady who hit you with bread. You see?" He said.

Suddenly it all made sense.

"W-What's your name?" I asked suddenly.

"Blues." He said.

I blinked and he was gone.

As soon as I got home I called Alia and told her everything that had happened and everything I wanted to say for years.

She cried and hung up.

But as soon as she hung up,

Zero called.

I want to thank Blues.

END.

* * *

**"I know you like dick." **

**Best line. I'm a genius. I'm the best writer in the universe.**

***insert sarcasm here*A**

**Anyways look that this! We've got 4 more chapters til the bizzooooooooi is finished.**

**Hype right?**

**Tell me a character I should do a chapter for next. Maybe it'll be there. If it's suave enough.**

**If you got nothing I want to you to review your favorite flavor of smoothie.**

**Annnnnnnnnnd GO!**

**-Froggy.**


	7. Kiss off

"You know what Bitch? I don't need this." I said calmly, standing up from my seat.

The mass of the class looked at me. My gaze didn't go away from Miss Carlyle. I didn't care what they thought.

"You're nothing. You're a pathetic student who's got no future." Miss Carlyle said. Fuck her.

"Eat a fucking pimpled covered dick bitch ,put that on the bitch ass note you're writing. Fuck it. I'll take it down for you." I never yelled. She's not worth it. But she could hear me. That's all that mattered.  
I snatched the paper from her and walked out of the room a hell of alot calmer than I felt. I felt my fist clench together and my teeth grit. I was two seconds away from punching her. I was four seconds away from punching her. I won't punch her.

It happened again.

There's no one in the hallway.  
There's never anyone in the hallway when I am.

It happened like this in two classes today.  
It happened in three yesterday.

It's a regular Tuesday morning.

It happened yesterday.  
It happened Friday.  
It happened Thursday.  
It happened Wednesday.  
It happened last Tuesday as well.  
It happened last Monday too.

It had happened the week before that.  
It'll happen again.

I was at the end.  
I was done.  
I knew it was over

My name is Axl. I'm going to drop out.

I knew school wasn't for me. Even when I was small.

I hate it when people tell me what to do. I hate it when people underestimate me. I hate it when people call me dumb. I hate the way they look at me.  
I hate it. I hate it so much, if I were any less sain I'd murder a few teachers.

I hate the whole concept.

I always come late.

What's the point in trying when you're like me? Stubborn. Uncaring, and generally an asshole.

I barely come to school.

What's the point when the teachers don't even hand you worksheets anymore?  
What's the point when there's no chance to pass?

What's the point when you know you won't graduate?

What's the point when you know you aren't like them?  
What's the point when you know you don't belong?  
What's the point when you never belonged?  
What's the point when you're not even smart?  
What's the point when you never could be smart?  
What's the point when you don't care anymore?

Let's face it, I never cared.

I'm wasting my time.  
I'm wasting their time.

Kicked out of class everyday, barely coming to school.

Coming to school only to make their time hell.  
Just like they tried so hard to make mine that way.

I walking down the hallway alone again.

I'm always in the hallway alone.

That's when I smirk to myself, remembering what I had said.

I'm amazing. The teachers here weren't even worth my insults.

I was done with the cycle. Oh how I wanted to be done.

This isn't me. I'm not like this.

I joke around, I talk shit but I wasn't okay with this situation.  
I wasn't okay. It was rough.

No one understood.  
No one was in this situation.

It seemed like I was more alone than I already was.  
It hurt bad, I didn't mind.

I will just grin. Grin like always.

Parents always said : Laugh instead of cry.

Here I am : The fool who's laughter is running out.

I get to the office like usual. I calmly open up the door. I smile at the secretary. She looks at me with disgust.

I wave high. I'm sick of this.

I walk into our principle's office. I sit down in the same chair I sit in everyday.

She looks up and our eyes meet. She's going to say the same thing she says always. I get ready to say it with her. Today's gonna be different.

"I hope you know, that this will go down on your permanate record." I recite with her. We're in sync. She looks at me and pauses. I smile at her.

"I don't care." I say breaking the silence.

"Young man, what are you going to do with yourself? What your doing is pathetic." She says.

She said the word. She said it.

It hit right to home.

It hurt me bad.  
I didn't mind.  
I won't mind.

I smile before I speak.

"Fuck off. I'm going home. How long am I suspended for?" I said sitting back.

"You're not. The worst thing I can do to someone like you is nothing. Go back to class." She said. I slam my hands down on her desk.

"I want to go home. I'm going home. I'm gonna play Strider." I said walking out of her office.

"Axl! I'm calling your mother!" She said getting up out of her seat. I was already calling my mother. God knows I don't have a car. Slacker like me. She sighed and walked back into her office.

I was too old for this shit. My mom expected it from me at this point. My dad did too. They always do. The morning of I always tell them.

"You're gonna get a phone call. Pick it up. It'll be my school. I'm gonna get sent home."

So here was I was. The same repeat. My mom was gonna come and get me. Like usual. I wasn't like these spoiled white kids that just walk out and get in their cars and drive to god knows where.  
I wait by the door, some small kid is waiting too. He looks over at me. He stares at me for too long. Almost as if he's paranoid.

"Why are you staring at me? need something?" I said not even taking my eyes away from the door. The kid looked away I saw from my perifial vision.

"It's...just erm...you're never at school...and I sit behind you... in Art...and Algebra 2..." He started up. What the fuck man. Just get out what you want to say. I scoffed.

"So what? What do you want to say?" I asked egging him on. I knew he'd crack and maybe cry. He looked like it.

"I...I don't know...I'm sorry...that you get so upset. I don't know what I'm trying to say...I want to say...that, I want to say...school is important and if you let them get to you...you'll turn out to be nothing and I think you're really cool...and..." He said.

I cut him off.

"You know what? You don't know what I need. You're not me. You don't know me. And from what I see, you get good grades. You don't say anything in class, you don't talk to anyone, so don't give me shit about what I need. You're the one that's nothing...NOT ME. You don't understand. Fuck off." I said. I walked out.

I walked out and didn't look back. I didn't think about what I had told him. I remembered his name...it was Rock. Fuck that guy.

I walked away, I didn't even wait for my mother. I was done. I was done with everything. I went to the nearby park next to my highschool, it was a bit up the road but by no means a far walk at all. I sat on a tree stomp in the middle of the park and put my hands in my fists. I made a small groaning sound. The snow was too bright and it hurt my eyes.  
It was cold outside. Why did I even do this? What the hell was I even doing. I sighed outloud. Suddenly there was someone next to me. I looked up and glared.

"Hey Axl. What's up?" The dude said looking at me. I was scared as shit to be honest. Who was this dude? He looked older than me. And why the fuck did he even know my name?

"Whats up...greaser dude." I said waving hi accepting my fate of talking to this guy, I was in no mood.

"Wanna drop out huh?" Dude said. I nodded, at this point I thought I'd gone off the deep edge and imagined this. Like the hell? Dude appeared out of nowhere on some mystical spirit shit and knows my name. I had too many starburst.

"Yeah, I really want to. But I feel like I'll disapoint everyone I know and love."

"My dude you already do that." Dude said sitting down next to me. I grinned to myself.

"I know...I'm a fuck up by trait." I admitted to myself.

"But still, You can't let go of your pride. You want to be amazing at something. So you're shooting for being amazing at being the worst." He said.

He stole the words I wanted to say to myself for a long time. Who the hell was this. I wanted to get mad, but I knew it was true.  
I wanted to live up to their expectations. I wanted to be the worst, because I couldn't be the best.

I wasn't smart enough to get good grades, I didn't have the tolerance to listen, I didn't have the tolerance to get along in a regular setting. I was different from the rest.  
School wasn't for me.  
I was ignorant by trade.  
If only I could change.

"You can't change." He said outloud. I started fiddling with my scarve nervously. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't look at him at all. This was the embodiment of the truth. It hurt, it hurt so bad.

No one was the problem. I was the problem.

"You don't know me." I say suddenly rejecting every thought I just had.

"I do, I honestly do. My name is Blues and I want to tell you something that will help you." He said. I scoffed and nodded.

"Drop out. Don't stress. Just drop out" He said.

My eyes widened.

I'll do it. I will. I have the strength now. I won't cling anymore.  
When looked again he was gone.

"Fuck." I said outloud looking up.

Either I'd been trippin or some real life shit just happened.

But I knew what I had to do.

I ended up dropping out.

Then I had the worst month of my life.

Why would that asshole tell me to do it? Why?

A month after that I enrolled in another school. I passed like it was no ones business.

I had never been more hungry for anything in my life.

I still haven't graduated because that was only a few months ago, but all I can think about is going into my old high school and trolling the hell out of all the teachers that told me I couldn't.

I'm going to be worst. I take pride in that shit.

Urotander.

Thanks Blues.  
Or naw I take it back.  
Actually yeah, thanks Blues.  
(Greaser ass motherfucker)

The end

* * *

**This chapter, is something that hits right home. This is a true story, minus Blues. Yes, this is Froggy's story.**

**But that's all xD Fun fact, the first couple of lines were real life quotes, yeah I'm not too proud. But it's all gucci.**

**See you guys next chapter, be prepared for Roll.**


	8. Say yeah

I always say yes.

Ever since I was a young girl.

I've always said yes.

I never batted one eye, I never thought it was strange.

I wanted to always make everyone happy. I wanted to do what they told me to.

I always wanted to be liked, or loved.

I couldn't handle things like rejecting others, or even having ill will towards someone else.

I could never picture myself ever going stray. I want to be everyone idea of charming.

I wanted to be everyone's everything. I wanted to be loved by everyone.

Blessed with my looks and adapted attitude, I was sure in the back of my mind it was all okay.

In the back of my mind I knew what I was doing, I didn't want to come to terms with it.

Anything to be liked.

That's why, I'll always say yes.

My name is Roll, I'm currently 21 years old. I go to a university in my city and I'm currently, what looks like almost late for class because of this rapid snow storm. I thought I could walk through it, I was wrong. I guess I was just being stubborn. I try and cover my mouth with my scarf but the wind just pierces through, I shiver, would I even make it another block without freezing? Who knew.

But still I pressed on, I didn't want to be late, I'd never missed a day of class. Never it was one of my rules. Why would I waste an education that I've been given from all the hard work I've done as a high schooler, nuh uh not me. My mother always said to attend everyday, miss a day for nothing, so here I was battling the snow.

I felt like I was on the right path, just two more blocks till I got to the building, I was going to make it. If I didn't freeze to death.

Still the wind blew like nothing else I'd seen before and I thought I would literally freeze, the snow was in my hair, the snow was trying to get in my eyes. It picked up and and pretty soon I couldn't see anything but this snow. Suddenly I saw a car, it stopped right where I was and the window came down.

What I saw was a man that I'd thought I'd seen before, he looked young, older than me but still young and he had on sunglasses, I only assumed it was because of all the snow that was going down, maybe he was blinded by it or something, but for whatever reason this guy had stopped in front of me. I look up and his face kind of looks concerned.

I speak timidly, because for whatever reason, to me he seems intimidating.

"H-Hi?" I say outloud. He smiles at me.

"Do you need a ride? It's super crazy outside." He asks. I nod to myself, thanking whatever force brought this man to me. Then I nod back at him.

"Yes please." I answer running towards the car and getting in the front seat. When I get in the heat is on and I have a blistful sigh of relief. It was terrible outside.

I looked at the time on top of the car radio and I saw that I was completely and utterly late for class. The walk had taken way more time than usual. My sigh of bliss turned into one of defeat. My new aquantience looked over at me. He tilted his head.

"What's wrong erm... sorry I don't know your name yet." He said scratching his head like he wasn't prepared enough or something. I smiled at him and answered.

"My name is Roll and I just realized that I'm incredibly late to class. It's terrible. I've never missed a day, or been late." I explained. He nodded.

"Ah...well do you still want to go?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'd be so embarassed if I showed up later." I said honestly. He nodded.

"Okay, well where do you want me to take you then?" He asked. I shrugged. I didn't know where to go. I didn't want to just go back home because I felt like it'd be a extreme waste, I didn't want to go to class because I didn't want to be embarassed, I didn't want to go to the library or anything else because it'd look like I was skipping. I didn't respond and suddenly my kind savior spoke.

"Well erm do you wanna go get some icecream?" He asked. I did. I seriously did. I nodded to him. He laughed.

"Aren't you gonna ask my name?" He asked. I blushed.

"Hah- yes, yes I am." I said.

"It's Blues and it's nice to meet you Roll. I've seen you around before and I always wanted to tell you how lovely you carry yourself, you're always so polite and nice." He said genuinely. I was flattered. He liked me. He thought I was pleasant, this was what I wanted.

"Thank you." I responded.

"No, thank you, so many people forget how to be charming and just simply nice. You go out of your way to please others." Blues said without any pauses.

Suddenly I felt like that hit too close to home. I blinked a few times, surely he was just a stranger, I didn't know him so why? Why did he just break down my person in these three minutes.

"H-How do you know."

"Don't ask how. Ask why." He said with a smile. I felt drawn to him for some reason at that point. My eyes began to get heavy, I felt a good smell in the air, I got calmer, so much calmer.

"W-What's that smell... it's so good." I said drowsily. Blues looked at me sort of concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to take you back to my place?" He asked seriously all of a sudden. I nodded.

"Yes please." I responded. Soon after that I'd passed out.

The only things I could hear was the low murmur of the music Blues was playing out of his radio, it was somekind of soul jazz.

When I woke up I was in a small living room with yellow walls and my coat was on the coffee table. I heard the same tune playing from when I passed out. He must really like that song. Blues walked into the room and I got up quickly I felt sorry for some reason.

"I'm sorry!" I said. He shook his head.

"Hey it's okay, but I brought you back here because I wanted to have a serious talk with you." He said. I was a bit confused.

He sat down next to me. Then he handed me a cup of tea, I sipped it once and it wasn't too hot so I kept on.

"Now I could make an example out of you, and point out your flaws like I do all the other kids I come across but you know what? You don't need that. You always say yes. I know it, you always say yes. That scares me more than anything I've come across, someone who always says yes. What if someone asks you to do something that goes against your moral code and you do it all because you want to be liked, is being liked that important to you?" He said looking me in the eyes.

Suddenly a tear fell down my face.

"I want...I want to be liked...I just want to fit in...I just want to be..." I try and get out but I stop. Blues shakes his head.

"You want to be perfect. You can't handle any kind of negitivity. It's okay. You can't please everyone." He said looking away as if giving me a layer of respect for my tears, I don't know why I was crying. I had no idea.

"Say no. Tell everyone no." He said.

"I can't..." I responded.

"What was that?"

"No, I don't want to lose everything I built up. I did all of this so I could live like I do now. Everyone loves me, I won't say no because of my own feelings. No." I said. He smiled.

"That's real cute, you told me no. But I know alot about you. I can tell you everytime you've honestly needed to say no." He said suddenly. He pulled out a sheet of paper and started reading.

"June 28th of 3 years ago. You lost your virginity to a certain boyfriend even though you weren't ready, I'm not gonna say his name but it hurt you really bad. You cried for weeks after he used you and then left you. You slept with him because you wanted him to like you. All you could've said was no Roll. He took something from you you'll never get back. Innocence." He said.

Tears streemed down. I couldn't say a word. He started to read again.

"April 16th of -" I stopped him.

I couldn't do it. I knew, that was a day I never wanted to think about again. I stopped him. He looked down. Tears still streamed.

"I'm sorry. I really am. You need this, you're a nice girl. You've learned this lesson before, but you need to practice it. You've gotta say no Roll, you've gotta." He said. I nodded. I knew and I knew time and time again.

This was a wake up call I had to change, I knew I had to.

I sunk into the couch and cried. Blues looked away once again, as if unsure on how to comfort me. Suddenly I feel like I need to thank him.

"Thank you." I said collecting me.

"You're welcome...and I'm sorry for this...but I was really worried about you." Blues said.

"Can I come see you again?" I asked suddenly. He nodded.

"I'm always here in the mornings and afternoons, I'm always gone at night. Stop by anytime there's a key above my door." He said.

I hugged him. Blues was flustered. He felt like a older brother, I felt like I could trust him.

Soon after that he drove me home, and then told me not to get into strangers' cars. I felt better about everything.

I went back to see Blues alot. I found out about how he goes around and teaches lessons to people younger than him so that they don't end up like him. That's when I noticed that Blues has a problem of his own. Suddenly I felt like I needed to to talk to the rest of these people he's helped.

He's fixed our problems, so can we perhaps fix his?

END.

* * *

**Frog has been stupidly busy lately. This one is like bruh say no. I know alot of people who can't say no. This is for them. Not on a serious scale like this. Anywyas, I'll try to finish this one up soon. Sorry for that delay yo. It's been real out here. I'll try and post again tomorrow night maybe? Maybe?**

**We'll see.**

**Peace.**

**-FROGZ**


End file.
